West Wind
by ItsasUmbrella
Summary: [Post-HTTYD3] The dragons are gone and the vikings of New Berk have to start from scratch. Hiccup Haddock not only has to bear with his best friend's loss, but also with the responsibility of guiding his people to a new life without dragons on a foreign land, even if he's not sure if he's someone without his dragon. How did Hiccup manage ten years without Toothless?


Everything was going to be fine.

That phrase became Hiccup's mantra after the dragons left. Everything was fine. It was okay, he repeated to himself. They were vikings. They would move forward, as always.

Everything was going to be fine.

But, damn it, it was so difficult.

The dragons' departure supposed a blow to everyone. The first days were awful and Hiccup realised that both he and his people had depended too much on the dragons and now, back to being self-sufficient again, was a calamity for the whole village. The atmosphere was depressing and full of anger, to the point of almost organising a riot against Hiccup.

Many blame him of dragons' leaving, or that they were now on an island surrounded by cliffs with an almost impossible access to open sea. The phrase 'you are nothing without your dragon' came out more than once during the Council meetings, awakening Astrid's and his friends' rage. Hiccup would remember those days as the worst he lived as a Chief: he was devastated by Toothless' absence and he wasn't dragging out his loss, but also the whole village's. He was constantly questioned by every step, decision or proposal he made and the security and self-esteem he'd gained through years were now at rock bottom. Hiccup couldn't remember feeling like this since he was fifteen, before meeting Toothless.

He couldn't have managed without Astrid.

She was always there for him. Even when Hiccup was certain that he was too annoying with his depression and his anxieties caused by Berk's situation and the dragons, she was still by his side. Cheering him up. Comforting him. Supporting him. At the beginning, he made a great effort by not showing his desolation, but he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He cried every night in the loneliness of his tent and later on his hut. He never denied his weakness. Why? Toothless deserved every single tear he could drop for him.

As soon as she knew, Astrid started sleeping with him.

Hiccup insisted he was fine, that he could stay on his own. He couldn't stand the idea of Astrid's reputation being questioned by his fault, on top of knowing that she had no intention of marrying him for the moment. But Astrid was stubborn and she insisted:

"Cry as much as you need and remember that you have every right to feel sad, you more than anyone. But every morning get up with your head held high. You are not a worthless viking. You are Hiccup Haddock, Chief of New Berk. Show them that you are more than the kid who trained and rode a Night Fury, because you have always been so much more than that, Hiccup."

Astrid had always been his right hand and Hiccup surprised himself by finding in her the authority he needed to stabilize Berk's situation. Houses and ships were built, sources of freshwater and new hunting places were found, secret accesses were made to get to the beaches… Hiccup attended every demand his people ask for while they were building the village that Berk was dreaming for generations. New Berk had more resources than its former location, its climate was warmer, but windier, and its location was strategic and advantageous against any attack.

That place became soon their new home. The best one anyone could ever wish for.

People moved from being furious with him to being delighted and grateful to him.

Your dad would be proud, they repeated over and over again.

Hiccup just smile with sadness and carried on with his job, without an ounce of resentment against the people who doubt him a while before.

But, at least now, everything was fine.

New Berk was a large island. Maybe too much in comparison with their former home. It took months till Hiccup could draw a decent map. A task that could have taken days if he could have flown over the island with Toothless. He tried not to think about it, convincing himself that if there were cartographers who could do their job without dragons, he could do the same.

Astrid joined him to his expeditions when she wasn't training, along with Spitelout, the New Berk's guard. Their home was almost impregnable, but they were vikings: they should be ready in case they were attacked. However, it was a necessity to get back in touch with the old allies, as a simple matter of exchanging resources or strengthening ancient alliances. Astrid volunteered to sail till their old territory before Hiccup would ask for a volunteer. He wanted to oppose, but who better than Astrid for the task? She was his right hand, his general and his fiancé. It would have been a nonsense denying it.

"What am I going to do without you?", he asked her desperate the night before her departure.

"You will be fine, Hiccup"

"I can't do this alone"

"You are not", she insisted holding a hand against his chest, "You have so much vision and bravery in you that is amazing. Whatever you choose to do, Hiccup, you'll be great."

Astrid left with a party formed by Eret and other viking and, during her absence, Hiccup finished his last invention. It was a propeller system installed throughout the whole village. It used the force of the wind and water to do tasks that would have taken days in hours, like milling cereals or improving the running of the forge. He called it "Milling system of wind and tide", but at the end everyone just called them "mills". Thanks to his invention, along with the boost of fishing and the amazing amount of flora and fauna of the island, the Berkians were thrilled that they wouldn't have to be exposed to a possible famine in a near future.

Despite all the work which needed to be done and his great effort to move on, Hiccup couldn't avoid feeling empty. Astrid's absence increased that feeling. Yes, he was fine in that place. He knew his dad would have been pleased too and his people, even the gang, looked that they had already got over the dragons. But was he happy? Everyday, he ended in the cliff where he saw Toothless for the last time, wandering if his friend was okay, if his tail was working properly, if he was happy in the Hidden World with the Light Fury, if he had already forgotten him… In those occasions, his mum always came by his side. Valka understood him more than anyone and he knew how awful it was for her to be separated from Cloudjumper after being more than twenty years together. He felt stupid for being the one who was being consoled and not being able to do the same for her. But Valka was a strong woman, she'd always been.

"You know it was the best for them, son, even if we don't like it", she reminded him warmly while she was stroking his hair.

"I know, but I would have loved to spend a little more time with them. Just a little"

"Holding to that idea will never help you to move on, Hiccup", she said with sadness, "The fact that you move forward, doesn't mean you have to forget him."

It took time for him to process her words until one night he accidentally broke his prosthesis. Hiccup only had two when they came to New Berk: the one he lost when he fought against Grimmel and the one he was wearing now. Both had three functions: metal leg, ice leg and… the leg he used for Toothless' tail. He considered to recreate an exact replica, but he stopped himself.

For what?

That night, after making his new prosthesis, he took everything that belonged to Toothless: his saddle, his tails, the old sketches full of designs and drawings of his friend, and he kept them in a trunk. He didn't hide it, just left it in a corner, accessible when he considered necessary to comfort himself with those memories. He swore by himself that he would never forget him, although he knew it was impossible. But it was time to move on and he had to do it for himself. He kept the Night Fury symbol on his shoulder pad, because Toothless would always be part of him and, while he wouldn't know, the Night Fury would be New Berk's Chieftain's crest for many generations after him.

Astrid came back from her trip with a dislocated shoulder, a slashed lip and a black eye. Hiccup freaked out when he saw her so badly injured, but she smiled tired and said:

"You should have seen how we left them after kicking their asses."

The trip went as it was expected and soon they would restart the trade relationships with other tribes. The dragon trappers were just an exception within a profitable trip, but nothing they couldn't fight against, and without dragons to manipulate, they were weak. His fiancé looked happy to be back and she was thrilled with the changes Hiccup applied to the island. She didn't overlook either that he had a new prosthetic. Nevertheless, Hiccup realised that something was odd in her. Her mind was somewhere else and she was constantly distracted.

"What's wrong, Astrid?", he asked.

She always answered with excuses. Everything was fine, she repeated, everything was going to be fine, but Hiccup knew she was lying. He didn't pressure her, he waited till she was ready, as he did many times in the past. A week after her arrival, she exploded:

"I think we should marry."

It was evening and they were alone in the forge. It was bucketing down and the village was deserted. Astrid was soaked and she was shaking like a leaf, but her eyes were full of determination. Hiccup was bewildered by her sudden proposal. They haven't talked about marriage since before the dragons departure, even Tuffnut didn't bring him up the subject again. Hiccup's heart pounded strong against his chest, full of happiness because she finally made her mind up. But the ghost of his insecurities appeared in the back of his mind.

"Are you sure you want this, Astrid?"

"It's been a long time since I've made my choice"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one who told me that we weren't nearly ready to marry?"

Astrid sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I know you had too much on your shoulders, but after your dad's death, the reconstruction of Old Berk, your new role as a Chief, the trappers, the exodus to New Berk and… their leaving, I wasn't sure you were ready to assume a new burden, no matter how many times you repeated you wanted to marry me."

"Burden?", ask Hiccup troubled, "Astrid, you are very far from being a burden for me. Nothing in this world could make me happier than being your husband, not even…"

His voice faded. Unable to pronounce aloud that fleeting thought. Astrid smile with sadness and hold his hand tightly.

"This trip was a nightmare without Stormfly. She was the best companion. There is no day I don't think about her or I don't look at the sky and wonder if she's okay, or if… if she has already forgotten me."

She burst into tears for the first time in months. Hiccup's heart broke seeing her so inconsolable, but he realised that it wasn't until then that Astrid dared to talk about how awful she was feeling since the dragons left. She cried. And did the same.

"Would you marry me then?", she asked among tears.

"Gods Astrid! You don't need to ask!"

They got married in February, a time after the first anniversary of their departure. The Berkians couldn't understand why they should marry in the middle of the winter, but they felt it was the right moment to do it. Before the wedding, Hiccup submit a proposal to the Council that surprised everyone:

"I want Astrid to become the Chieftess of New Berk and not just my consort."

Both talk about it and Hiccup insisted it should be in that way. A equal marriage. She was his right hand, his general. She couldn't be in a position below him. Many wanted to discuss such a barbarism —"a woman as a lider of our tribe? are we crazy?"—, but Hiccup gave such hard punch against the Council table that everyone instantly shut up. That day everyone saw the fierce sparkle of Stoick Haddock in their Chief's eyes.

The decision was made.

And no one dared to argue.

The wedding was simple, without many flourish in spite of being a Chief's nuptials, but they didn't need more. Before the ceremony, Hiccup spotted Gobber in the first line among the public and got close to him to ask:

"Why aren't you beside my mum?"

The blacksmith blinked surprised and he was drawn into Valka's side by his former apprentice. Gobber couldn't hold his tears during the wedding, knowing that the fact that Hiccup allowed him being in the stairs along with Valka, taking up the place Stoick should have been, was the best way from Hiccup to tell him that he considered him a father.

The celebrations last at least a week, but Hiccup and Astrid only had eyes for each other. For the first time in months, Toothless was a secondary thought in his mind. Astrid and New Berk were his world now and, although there still was a feeling of emptiness inside him, he learned to live with that.

The first years of marriage were an eternal honeymoon. When they weren't ruling the village, they perfected the art of sailing, studied the stars and seeked new corners of the island were they could spend time together alone. Their friends moved forward too: Ruffnut married Fishlegs and they had triplets six months after the wedding while Tuffnut established a chicken farm which was surprisingly efficient. Snotlout took Astrid's place in New Berk's guard with his father. Eret moved discreetly to Gobber's forge, but no one ask why. If the Chief wasn't complaining, why would they? Valka took the responsibility of exportations and she explored the surrounding islands. At least her new job relieved part of her wild spirit.

Everything was fine. At least, that was what Hiccup thought.

And then, Zephyr came.

And everything changed forever.

They took their time until they decided to have children, basing on both were too busy to think about babies. Moreover, they liked to have time for themselves, enjoying the company of each other and focusing their energy on the improvement of the village. They were twenty six when Astrid got pregnant. It was a remarkably easy pregnancy, although Astrid got horrible cravings that only Valka knew how to cook and Hiccup had to make a great effort for not throwing up everytime he smelled his wife's food.

The delivery was slow and agonizing for Astrid and she demanded Hiccup's presence during the whole birth, wrecking his hand terrified. Zephyr came to this world screaming and both parents were convinced that her weepings should be how the valkyries sounded when they sang.

Holding his daughter for the first time was the best moment of his life.

Better than his wedding.

Better than meeting his mother again.

Better than kissing Astrid for the first time.

Better than the first time he flew with Toothless.

It was painful the thought of Zephyr not knowing the dragons, but he didn't doubt of telling her stories of Toothless, Stormfly and every dragon which lived one day with them. The eyes of the child, blue as her mother's, had the same irrepressible passion her dad always had. Hiccup was devoted to her daughter, always taking her anywhere he went, even to the Council's meetings. As they were both Chiefs, Hiccup and Astrid share their responsibilities as parents, so it wasn't weird to see Zephyr in her parent's arms or giving her first steps through the village. Shortly before her second birthday, someone had the folly to ask Hiccup:

"When are you having a heir?"

Although years softed Astrid's temperamental nature, she still was the one who brought order to the chaos and no one dared to question her because she was always right, while Hiccup was the more opened to discuss any matter. However, there was an unspoken rule in the village: don't piss off the Chief. He had an appearance of being so serious with his hair combed and his short beard perfectly cut and clean, representing a very different image of what his dad was one day. However, Hiccup was a dork, even more with his daughter and other children of New Berk. He was easygoing and very nice to deal with. He was a wise and clever leader, supported by an amazing woman as Astrid was, who was constantly watching over the Berkians. The young and flighty viking who one day rode a Night Fury would have been forgotten if it wasn't for the dragon which remained in his shoulder pad. But no one in New Berk —and it should be remarked: no one— was stupid enough to dare to awake the Chief's rage, because his anger could be that great that even the hunkiest men trembled in his presence. For that reason, when he was asked about the Chieftain inheritance, Hiccup turned slowly to the poor guy and, with a tone colder than ice, ask:

"What heir? We already have one if she wants to one day."

No one talked about it again and it wasn't necessary to announce that Zephyr was Hiccup's heir. However, not long after that incident, Astrid's new pregnancy was announced.

Unlike Zephyr's, Nuffink's pregnancy was so difficult that, although the child bornt healthy, his mum almost died. Hiccup couldn't remember having such a hard time in his life, not even when his father was killed or when Toothless was kidnapped by Grimmel. Astrid was dying in their bed and there was no way Hiccup could be separated from her side. He cleaned her, changed her, medicated her and hugged her when she was crying because she was cold.

"I would have loved to fly one last time before dying", she whispered one night while she was with high fever.

"I can take you there, we can sail to the Hidden World with the children to see them again."

"They won't remember us.", she grumbled with her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course they will. I'm sure that they always have us in mind, as well as we keep them in ours.", Hiccup said with broken voice while he was cleaning his sweaty cheeks with his fingers.

"The kids would love them. I'd love to see them together with Stormfly and Toothless."

"A dream come true.", he agreed.

He could guess she was delirious when she touch his face with feverish eyes. Her hand was burning against his skin.

"Don't leave me Astrid, please.", he begged resting his forehead against hers, "I can't live without you. I can't stay alone, I'm nothing without you."

"You have the kids", she muttered resting her hand in his chest, "You have a spark on you that have guided us all. You will be fine."

Astrid Haddock didn't die that night. Neither the next one. Or the ones which came later. Against all odds, Astrid recovered thanks to Gothi's cares, Hiccup's support and her viking stubbornness. Three months after giving birth, Astrid was as great as always and full of energy, carrying Nuffink in her back and holding hands with her daughter.

The Haddock children grew up in an environment full of love and marvellous stories. Hiccup never forgot the words his father told him once when he was a boy:

_Son, there is not greater gift than love._

Zephyr, in spite of having her mum's serious and strong personality, she had inherited the dry sarcasm of her dad, love for books and the inability of staying still in just once place. Astrid burst out of laughing every time Hiccup complained that their daughter had sloped off again.

"For Gods' sake, Hiccup! You've just sounded like your dad!"

Nuffink was more introverted than his sister, but he was curious, constantly laughing and he had inherited his mum's fascination for weapons to such an extent that, although he was just a child, he ran every time to the forge to see Gobber and Eret working. His only problem —if that could be called 'a problem', because his parents persevered it wasn't— was his stuttering. Because he was so shy with strangers, Nuffink stuttered that much that sometimes it was difficult to understand him, especially for a toddler like him. He was very attached to his mum of whom never separated from in any social event.

Both siblings got incredibly on well, even though Zephyr was too overprotective with his brother. It wasn't strange that the Chief's daughter got into a fight with other kids who dared to pick on her brother, even more if it was because of his stammering. Hiccup scolded her that violence wasn't the solution, although he was secretly proud of her daughter's sass. What it was more, he was grateful that Zephyr had the bravery and the cheek to tell her mum and grandmother off that their cooking was terrible.

Everything was fine in New Berk.

But Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about the promise he made to Astrid.

So one night, shortly before Nuffink's third birthday, Hiccup found his courage to bring up the subject to her.

"Are you sure, Hiccup? It's almost certain that they won't remember us.", she reluctantly said, "We don't even know if we are going to be able to find the entrance to the Hidden World."

"Let's try, Astrid.", he begged, "The children are dying to see Toothless and Stormfly and it's been years since we've been dreaming to sail to the Hidden World. Also, what if his tail isn't working? I cannot stand the idea of him being unable to fly for himself."

Astrid hold his gaze and, then, she sighed.

"Fine.", she gave in, "But if something happens to the children…"

"It won't."

"Hiccup…"

"It won't.", he repeated convinced.

They left days later, guided by the west wind. They sailed during days, insecure if they were taking the right route, but the kids were excited with the trip, the first one of their lives. During the voyage, the children learned to sail and fish, arts that their parents learned not so long ago.

And then, they found the entrance to the Hidden World.

Hiccup didn't remember being that nervous since Astrid got sick after Nuffink's birth. What if Toothless didn't recognize him? What if his tail was broken? He saw among the mist the Light Fury first and three small dragons by her side. Then, he saw him. Even before he could react, the Night Fury flew to them and landed in the poop of the ship. The dragon didn't seem to recognise him.

"Hey Bud, it's me", he greeted anxiously.

The Night Fury narrowed his eyes with suspicion and looked to Astrid and the kids, who seem terrified of him. Hiccup looked away, closed his eyes and extended his hand to him, hoping he would recognised him by his smell. Before he could react, he felt the sticky lick on his face and Toothless pushed him against the floor jumping excited while he was licking him.

Hiccup laughed while Astrid smiled relieved, assuring to their kids that his dad wasn't going to be eaten by a dragon. Hiccup petted his friend, unable to believe that he was finally seeing his friend after all those years separated.

But something was missing.

Hiccup called to his children who approached them afraid of the Night Fury. Toothless observed them curious and, then, he understood what Hiccup wanted. He bent his head while Hiccup took Zephyr's and Nuffink's hands and explained them how they should introduce themselves. Astrid kneeled behind them, excited to see the recreation of the moment her husband sealed his friendship with Toothless many years ago.

When Zephyr and Nuffink touched Toothless' nose and they smiled, Hiccup finally felt that the emptiness in his heart, which had accompanied him for many years, was finally filled. The dragon licked the children exultant, aware that those little humans were his offsprings. Zephyr and Nuffink complained with disgust while Toothless surprised Astrid by licking her too. The woman welcomed him with a laugh and then the dragon jumped to the poop of the ship again and roared. Three small figures appeared from the waterfall mist and Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. Toothless, like him, was a dad too. The Night Lights were extroverted creatures which showed a great curiosity on them. Encouraged by their dad, they played with them till the Light Fury came with another dragon.

"Stormfly!", Astrid shouted.

The Nadder recognised Astrid's voice and she landed so enthusiastically on the ship, swinging it wildly. The kids ran to the blue dragon fascinated as she observed them with curiosity. Astrid introduced them and Stormfly bent her nose to smell her friend's offsprings.

"S-she's be-eautiful", Nuffink stammered amazed.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and they had to contain the excitement that almost made them cry. This was happening. The dream they were cherishing for years it was finally becoming true.

They were giving their most special legacy to their children.

That day the whole Haddock family ploughed throughout the sky on Toothless and Stormfly. They spent a day that none of them would ever forget; not even Nuffink, who was just a toddler.

But every beginning had its end.

When the sun started to hide on the horizon, the children were trying to hide the exhaustion, but Hiccup decided it was time to return to the ship. There were complains, even from the dragons, but Toothless agreed with his friend.

It was time to say goodbye.

That farewell was less painful that the last one. Although Hiccup burst into tears again, he left in peace knowing that his best friend was happy. And, selfishly speaking, Hiccup was happy with his current life. More than happy. His children, wife and village were his whole world now.

He'd finally moved on.

Those reunions happened over the years. New Berk continued to flourish and it became one of the richest and safest islands of the Archipelago. Hiccup and Astrid agreed that only the Haddocks would keep on secret the location of the Hidden World. There were complains and arguments on the subject, but both Chiefs knew it was the best for all, convinced that Toothless wouldn't like the approach of humans to his kingdom.

Valka accompanied them in the rest of their trips until she passed away many years later. She went to the Hidden World after the insistences of Cloudjumper to Toothless for letting her enter at least once to the paradise that Valka always wanted to meet. A time after her passing, Hiccup found out that Cloudjumper died from age and sorrow. Twenty years together had been many, even for a dragon, but the relationship between Valka and Cloudjumper was so special as Hiccup had with Toothless.

Hiccup and Astrid travelled to the Hidden World until Hiccup couldn't make it anymore. Actually, it wasn't shortly before his death that Hiccup accepted he couldn't return. By that time, Zephyr was the Chief of New Berk and Nuffink was her right hand man, although he was working in the forge after having it inherited from Gobber and Eret after their passings. Despite her advanced age, Astrid was in great health, although her hair was white now and her face was marked by wrinkles and time.

Hiccup had it more difficult to walk with his prosthesis due to his rheumatism and when he got sick with pneumonia everyone knew that their former Chief, the longest and greatest ruler that Berk had ever had, wouldn't survive.

It was late and Hiccup found it hard to keep his eyes open. His chest was whistling, a sign that showed that it was more and more difficult to breath on his own. Astrid was by his side, holding his hand and stroking his hair. She was smiling to her husband with tenderness, not allowing herself to break down in front of him. He deserved her best face until the end, later she would afford to cry for him. Hiccup thanked her effort by squeezing her hand with the little strength he had. Nuffink was seated on the floor, resting against the foot of his parents' bed, tired of crying, while Zephyr was on the other side of the bed, weeping in silence and with bags under her eyes. His grandkids left a short while ago and Hiccup made a huge effort to tell them their favorite tale for one last time:

"There were dragons when I was boy…"

Now, they were just waiting till Hiccup fell sleep for not awakening again. Every now and then, he whispered words of love to his wife and he caressed her daughter's hands with his fingers. They stayed like this until a gale hit against the windows and then Hiccup murmured:

"West wind."

Suddenly, they heard a heavy knock on the roof, startling everyone in the room except for Hiccup. A weak smile creased in his lips and Astrid understood what was going on.

"Nuffink, open the door."

"B-but m-mum…", his son tried to argue.

"Do as I say and open it."

Nuffink obeyed her and he held his breath when he found Toothless on the other side of the door. The Night Fury entered in the house without asking for permission and he approached to the bed with a sad look on his face, like if he perfectly knew what was going about to happen. Zephyr moved away to make way for the dragon and she placed next to her mother and brother on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Bud.", Hiccup greeted in a thin voice, but smirking, "You must forgive me for not having gone this year to see you all, but I'm afraid I won't be back.", he turned to his family, "Don't worry, the secret of the Hidden World will be safe. I couldn't leave it in better hands."

Toothless growled sadly and Hiccup put his hand on his nose, as he had done so many times before.

"Thank you for everything, Bud. I can leave this world knowing that I had the best friend I would have never dreamed of and a wonderful family that the Gods could give me.", he coughed and a grin of pain drawn in his face, "My Dad wasn't wrong when he said that there is no greater gift than love and all of you are the most precious treasure I'm taking with me to Valhalla. I love you all."

Hiccup closed his eyes, holding his family by one hand and feeling the scaly skin of his best friend on the other one. He sighed his last breath with a smile on his lips, leaving this world with an encouraging thought:

Everything went well.

Xx.

* * *

**As you might have imagined, English is not my first language, but I did my best to translate this fic which was originally written in Spanish. I wrote this one-shot trying to fill the gap the HTTYD 3 left in my heart. It's been an incredible and emotional experience writing and translating this one-shot in two languages I deeply love. I usually write in Spanish because I love writing in my native language and my other fics are too long to translate.**

**But I'm happy to be able to share this particular one-shot with you. **

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read it.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
